For the love of a daughter
by Adelys
Summary: Lorsque la vie de Mitchie bascule, elle commet l'irréparable. Pourtant, elle se réveille, un beau jour, dans un lit d'hôpital avec son meilleur ami, Shane...
1. partie 1

Salut ! Me voilà avec nouvelle fiction que j'écris avec mes tripes. Elle reflete tellement mon histoire... Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**For the love of a daughter**

Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même... Et ce depuis longtemps déjà. Trop longtemps. Je n'ai plus goût à rien. Même plus à la vie. J'ai l'impression d'être vide. Je ne suis qu'une coquille vide. Toute ma vie n'a plus aucun sens. Je suis seule... Trop seule. Abandonnée de tous et surtout des êtres que j'aimais plus que tout. Mon père, mes grands parents et mes tantes et oncles. Ma mère et mon beau-père étaient les seuls sur qui je pouvais compter. Enfin, presque... Puisque ma mère ne sait que me comparer à mon géniteur et mon beau-père ne cesse de me rabaisser. Après tout, je ne suis pas sa fille. Pourquoi s'embêterait-il à bien me considérer alors que ma propre mère ne le fait même pas ? Pour lui, je ne suis que l'erreur de jeunesse de ma mère... La bâtarde. Je ne vaux rien et je ne suis rien. Rien qu'une erreur. Quel est ma raison de vivre ? Mes amis ? Je n'ai qu'un seul ami, Shane. Le seul qui ne m'ait pas laissé tomber. Celui que j'aimais plus que tout mais qui ne le remarquait pas. On se connaissaient depuis le début de notre vie pratiquement et on étaient inséparables. Il avait toujours été là dans les moments difficiles. Quand mes parents se disputaient violemment, quand ils ont divorcés, quand mon père m'a abandonnée... Sauf maintenant. Malgré le fait que je le voyais tout les jours, il ne remarquait même pas que j'allais mal. Personne ne l'a remarqué. Personne ne voyait que mes sourires cachaient mes larmes, que mes yeux rouges n'étaient pas dû au fait que je dormais mal ou qu'il me brûle à cause du shampoing que j'ai, soi-disant, mis dessus. Ils ne voient même pas que je mens. Je n'ai jamais été aussi mal de ma vie et pourtant, tout le monde s'en fiche. Je me mutile et on ne le remarque même pas. Je suis seule face au monde. Seule face à mes problèmes devenus trop lourd... Que vais-je devenir si je continue à m'autodétruire ? Me suicider pour mettre fin à mes souffrances et mes problèmes. Radical comme solution mais je savais très bien que rien ne pourrait me soulager de cette insupportable souffrance. Mitchie en a marre... Elle en marre de souffrir. Elle ne veut plus être seule. Je ne veux plus être seule et abandonnée. C'est pour ça que j'ai planifié ma fin.

Les yeux et les joues remplis de larmes, j'ai bu cul sec une bouteille de whisky. Le préféré de mon père, comme ça, ma mère pourra dire que je lui ressemble bien. Il fallait beaucoup d'entrainement pour faire mais j'avais l'habitude maintenant. L'alcool me faisait du bien. Ça me faisait oublier mes problèmes pendant un court temps... Mais pas assez longtemps pour pouvoir en profiter. C'est pour ça que je buvais fréquemment. Je pouvais tout oublier et décompresser. Autant que je le pouvais, bien sûr. Parfois, il y avait quelques petits problèmes, comme la fois où je me suis réveillé à coté d'un parfait inconnu dans mon lit. J'avais vraiment pas compris comment il était arrivé là puisque dans mes souvenirs, je n'avais pas quitté mon appartement. Enfin, bref ! L'alcool faisant effet, je me suis allongée sur mon canapé, une autre bouteille à la main. J'avais décidé de la savourer cette fois-ci. Je bus une petit gorgée, savourant le bon goût de ce whisky irlandais. J'avais une affreuse envie de me mutiler... Maintenant ! Je ne comprenais pas cette envie de voir mon sang couler. Ça faisait du bien et ca m'aidait à aller mieux. C'est comme si j'étais accro. C'était mal parce que ça laisse des cicatrices mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. C'était plus fort que moi. Comment arrêter quelque chose qui fait du bien ? J'en avais pas envie. Je bu une autre petite gorgée avant de prendre un petit couteau sur la table basse. Étant bien tranchant, je n'ai eu qu'a appuyer doucement sur mon poignet pour me couper les veines. Le sang coula immédiatement pour mon plus grand plaisir. C'était comme si mes souffrances coulaient en même temps. Ça faisait vachement du bien. Je léchais le sang de ma blessure à mesure qu'il sortait. J'avais toujours adoré le goût de mon sang. Bien sûr, avant, je ne le goûtais que quand je me blessais, vu que je ne me mutilais pas encore. C'est fou comme j'avais changé en quelques temps. Maintenant, je bois, je me mutile et parfois, je me drogue... Je ne suis plus vraiment la même. Franchement, je n'ai plus rien à voir avec la sérieuse et raisonnable Mitchie d'avant. De toute façon, je ne sais même plus qui je suis maintenant. Une alcoolique, une droguée, une folle ? J'en avais tout l'air. Quelle allure avais-je, allongée sur mon canapé, une bouteille de whisky et mon petit couteau dont la lame laissait voir quelques gouttes de sang, à la main . Je devais sûrement faire peur. Encore faut-il que quelqu'un me voit. Je me sentais tellement seule. Comment ai-je pu en arriver là ? J'avais des amis et une famille avant. Avant que tout le monde me rejettent. Que le monde entier me rejette. Pauvre moi désespérée, attendant tristement que quelqu'un daigne s'intéresser à moi. Je fais vraiment pitié, non ? J'en avais marre. Marre de vivre dans toute cette souffrance que je n'arrivait plus à supporter. Je ne voulais plus vivre. C'est pour ça qu'avec mon couteau, je me suis taillée les veines entièrement. Le sang a immédiatement coulés à flot sur mes bras. Ça me faisait plus de bien que je ne l'aurais cru. J'ai laissé tomber mon petit couteau par terre puis j'ai bu la moitié de la bouteille de whisky. L'alcool commençait à agir. Ma tête commençait doucement à tourner. J'avais toujours aimer cette drôle de sensation que ça me procurait. Sensation que je n'avais pas connu avant mes 17 ans, lorsque a une soirée j'ai bu du jus d'orange qui, en fait, n'en était pas.

**Flash-back**

J'enfilais jus d'orange sur jus d'orange. Je n'en avais jamais goûté d'aussi bon. On aurait dit un bout de paradis. Il était bien sucré et pas amer comme certains. J'étais complétement accro. Pourtant, plus j'en buvais plus j'avais cette drôle de sensation qui me prenais. C'était tellement étrange. J'avais la tête qui tournait et comme un voile autour du cerveau. Ça ne m'empêchait pas de continuer à boire encore et encore ce délice.

- Wouah ! Mitchie, arrête ! Intervint Shane en m'enlevant mon verre des mains.

Je l'ai fusillé du regard, l'intimant de me rendre mon verre maintenant.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas boire d'alcool ? M'interrogea t-il.

- Je ne bois pas. C'est du jus d'orange.

En voulant me lever de ma chaise, j'ai trébuché pour atterrir dans ses bras.

- Mitchie, t'es complétement raide, remarqua Shane.

- Ah.

Il m'aida à me tenir debout parce que j'en étais incapable. Il avait raison. C'était pas du jus d'orange. Et merde !

- Je suis conne ! Râlai-je. Confondre de l'alcool avec du jus d'orange ! Je vais me faire tuer par mes parents.

- Dors chez moi, me proposa mon meilleur ami.

**Fin du flash-back**

J'avais accepté. Il m'avait sauver de la mouise ce jour-là. J'avais dû appeler mes parents pour leur demander si je pouvais rester chez lui et ils avaient accepter. Ils faisaient confiance à Shane et heureusement pour moi. Cette nuit-là, nous n'avons pas dormi. En fait, on a parler le reste de la nuit de tout et de rien. Quelle belle soirée ! Je m'en souviendrais jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, quoi ! Comment allait-il prendre le fait que je me suicide ? Je devais lui écrire une lettre pour lui expliquer mon geste. Je ne voulais pas qu'il m'en veuille.

J'ai attrapé un bout de papier qui trainait par terre et un stylo. Comment allais-je commencer ?

_Shane,_

_Je suis désolée de te faire vivre ça. Ce n'était pas ce que je voulais pour toi._

_Si je t'écris ceci, c'est pour t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai dû agir. Ne m'en veux _

_pas, s'il te plait. J'ai agi parce que je ne peux plus vivre comme ça. Je ne _

_sais plus qui je suis. Je ne me reconnais plus. _

_Je n'ai pas d'amis, à part toi, et je me demande pourquoi je n'ai que toi. J'ai_

_un problème ? Je fais peur aux autres ? Je me le demande. Mais maintenant,_

_je ne peux plus être un problème. Les autres pourront vivre tranquille. J'espère_

_que toi aussi. _

_Mes parents... Ne leur dit pas que je ne suis plus là. Je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent_

_à mon enterrement. Comme toute ma famille, ils m'ont laissés tomber. Qu'ils aillent..._

_Tu vois ce que je veux dire. Pour eux, je ne suis rien alors je resterais rien._

_Quant à mon père, même chose. Qu'il aille au diable. Ça fait des années qu'il refuse_

_de me parler alors ne dit rien, s'il te plait. _

_Je me reconnais plus. Je bois plus que je ne devrais. Je me mutile pour donner un _

_sens à ma vie. Je me drogue de temps en temps pour oublier mes problèmes. Je _

_suis bien loin de la Mitchie qui était ton amie. J'aurais tant voulu te voir percer _

_dans la musique comme tu le voulais. Je suis désolée._

Que devais-je rajouter d'autres ? La déclaration d'amour qui me trottait dans la tête. Non. Ça n'en serais que plus douloureux pour moi... Pour lui aussi. Peut-être...

_Je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir remarquer que je n'allais pas bien. J'étais plus _

_discrète que je ne le pensais. Sauf mes yeux rougis,peut-être. Mes marques de _

_mutilation n'était pas très visible. Je les cachaient la plupart du temps._

_Bon, je pense qu'il est temps de m'envoler. Je suis désolée pour les taches de _

_sang. Je n'ai pensé à t'écrire qu'après m'être mutilée. _

_Je te souhaite une belle et longue vie remplie de bonheur._

_Avec toute mon amitié et mon amour, _

_Mitchie._

Cette lettre de suicide était parfaite. Enfin... Sauf les taches de sang. Je l'ai mise bien en évidence sur la table du salon et je suis retourné à mon suicide. J'ai repris ma bouteille de whisky presque vide et mon couteau. Les larmes coulaient à nouveau sur mes joues avec abondance. C'était bientôt la fin. La fin de ma souffrance. Personne n'allait m'en empêcher. J'allais mourir. J'étais presque pressé. J'ai bu à petit gorgée le reste de ma bouteille avant de la jeter derrière moi. Elle éclata en morceaux lorsqu'elle toucha le sol. Des morceaux de verre furent expulsés un peu partout dans la pièce. Je m'en foutais un peu. Je ne ferais plus jamais le ménage. J'ai resserré ma prise sur mon couteau et je l'ai doucement fait glisser sur mes avant bras, entaillant la peau assez profondément. J'aurais vécu plus longtemps, ça aurait laisser des cicatrices. Enfin, ça n'arrivera jamais. Comment allais-je en finir ? Couteau dans le cœur, poumons, ventre, cou ? Ventre, je préfère. J'aurais le temps de voir ma vie défiler devant mes yeux pour la dernière fois. Poumons et cou, c'est trop long et douloureux. Cœur, trop rapide. Non, le ventre, c'est bien. J'ai tenu mon couteau le plus fort que j'ai pu et vint le placer au dessus de mon ventre, au niveau de l'estomac, je crois. J'ai jamais été très forte en anatomie. J'allais compter jusqu'à trois.

- Un.

J'ai étouffé un sanglot. Il ne fallait pas que je pleure.

- Deux.

Je retenais difficilement mes larmes et une boule s'est formé dans ma gorge. Ma libération approchait.

- Trois !

Et j'ai plongé mon couteau dans mon ventre, qui y rentra comme du beurre. Une douleur indescriptible m'assaillit immédiatement. Je n'avais jamais autant souffert physiquement. Mentalement, si, malheureusement. Ma triste vie défila devant mes yeux. Mon enfance, mon adolescence, le début de ma vie d'adulte... Mes moments avec Shane... Le garçon que j'aimais depuis la primaire. C'est avec le sourire aux lèvres que je perdis connaissance.


	2. Partie 2

Voici la seconde partie de cette fic. Bonne lecture !

Réponse à la reviews de Pims10 : Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et de me suivre et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

- Mitchie ? M'appela t-on.

J'ai ouvert les yeux, découvrant une pièce blanche du sol au plafond. J'étais allongée par terre. Shane était assis en face de moi, me souriant gentiment. Sauf que ce n'était pas le Shane de maintenant mais plutôt celui d'il y a 10 ans. En clair, ce Shane avait 11 ans.

- Je suis morte ? Lui demandai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils. Réaction typique de Shane.

- Non, nia petit Shane. On jouait à cache-cache et tu t'es cogné la tête. Tu es tombée dans les pommes pendant 5 minutes.

J'avais du mal à comprendre. Pourquoi j'étais avec petit Shane je-ne-sais-où alors que je venais tout juste de me suicider ?

- On est où ? L'interrogeai-je en regardant tout autour de moi.

- Au paradis, souffla t-il, souriant d'une manière qui n'était qu'à moi.

Au paradis ? J'étais enfin au paradis... Ma liberté était enfin devant moi. Je ne souffrais plus.

- Es-tu heureuse ? S'enquit mon meilleur ami.

J'ai opiné de la tête. Une chose n'allait pas. Je me sentais petite. J'essayais de me relever mais je restais toujours aussi petite. Il me fallut pas mal de temps pour remarquer qu'en fait j'étais déjà debout. J'étais petite parce que je l'étais. J'avais le même âge que Shane. 11 ans... Mes mains étaient si petites, tout comme mes pieds, et j'avais pas de sein. Trop bizarre.

- Pourquoi je suis petite ?

Il haussa les épaules. Je ne comprenais plus rien.

- On joue à cache-cache ? me proposa Shane avec sa petite moue absolument craquante.

Pour se cacher où ? Toute la pièce était une étendue blanche. On ne pouvait se cacher nul part. C'était nul le paradis.

- On peut pas se cacher, affirmai-je.

- Tu as raison. C'est nul le paradis.

Comment avait-il su ce que j'avais pensé ? Je commençais à avoir peur là !

- N'ai pas peur, tenta de me rassurer mini Shane.

Ça me rassura pas du tout.

- Comment sais-tu ce que je pense ? Grognai-je, méfiante.

Il eut peur de moi et se réfugia dans le fond de la pièce. Je me suis sentie coupable tout à coup.

- Répond, s'il te plait, redemandai-je,plus gentiment.

- Je... Je sais pas.

Ça ne m'avançait pas. Comment pouvait-il lire mes pensées, bon sang ?!

- Ne sois pas en colère après moi, chuchota t-il comme s'il avait peur de parler à voix haute.

- Pourquoi je suis ici ? Le questionnai-je.

Il se détendit, voyant que je changeai de sujet.

- Tu dois trouver un sens à ta vie, c'est pour ça que je suis là, expliqua t-il.

Le sens de ma vie ? Mais je suis morte ! Ma vie n'a plus aucun sens maintenant.

- C'est ce que tu crois, dit Shane, plein de mystères.

Il n'était pas prêt à me les dire, bien entendu.

- Pourquoi dois-je trouver un sens à ma vie ? L'interrogeai-je en réfléchissant en même temps.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a empêché de te suicider avant ? Ta situation n'était pas nouvelle. Ça fait des années que tes parents ont divorcés et que ton père t'a abandonnée. Tu n'as jamais vraiment eu d'amis à part... Moi. Ça fait pas mal de temps que ta famille ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à le faire maintenant ?

Qu'est-ce qui m'avait poussé à le faire ? Shane et sa nouvelle conquête du moment, Amélia. Le fait qu'il m'accordait moins de temps qu'avant et que j'étais tout le temps seule.

- Oui. Alors, quelle est ta raison de vivre, Mitchie ?

Ma raison de vivre... Mais ma raison de vivre, c'est l'amour, l'amitié...

- Shane... Shane est ma raison de vivre.

Le petit Shane me sourit de ce sourire qui n'appartient qu'à moi. Voilà pourquoi il était là.

- J'ai rempli ma mission, dit-il, toujours avec le sourire. Tu peux te réveiller maintenant.

Me réveiller ? …. Je m'endormis comme une masse avant de m'en rendre compte.

J'ai ouvert les yeux, difficilement,éblouie par la lumière. La première chose que j'ai remarqué, c'est qu'il faisait jour. Deuxième chose, j'étais allongé. Troisième chose, on me tenait la main. Quatrième chose, j'étais dans une chambre d'hôpital. J'étais encore au paradis avec mini Shane ou ma tentative de suicide a échoué ? J'avoue que j'avais du mal à le savoir. J'ai tourné la tête sur le coté pour voir qui me tenait la main. En fait, c'était Shane. Il était allongé avec moi sur mon lit d'hôpital, me tenant la main. Il était limite par terre. Ma raison de vivre était à quelques centimètres à peine de moi. Je pouvais même le toucher et je ne m'en privais pas. Je lui caressais tendrement les cheveux,autant que ma condition me le permettait. Ils étaient aussi doux que dans mes souvenirs. Je ne pouvais pas être au paradis et souffrir. Impossible. J'en ai donc conclu que mon suicide avait échoué. J'étais heureuse et mécontente en même temps. Heureuse parce que Shane était là avec moi et mécontente parce que je n'étais pas morte.

Shane avait l'air fatigué, comme s'il n'avait pas dormi pendant des jours. Un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit. C'était de ma faute. J'étais une amie pitoyable. Comment avais-je pu lui faire ça ? Il bougea doucement, toujours endormi, passant son bras sur ma taille comme s'il voulait me protéger. Je souris à cette attention. Il m'avait toujours protégé de tout aussi loin que je me souvienne. Je me rappelle d'ailleurs des fois où il me protégeait des garçons qui se moquaient de moi à l'école. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait sans lui.

- Mitchie, soupira t-il.

Il était réveillé ? J'ai vérifié en chuchotant son prénom plusieurs fois mais aucune réaction. Il soupirait mon prénom en dormant. Intéressant à savoir. Il s'agita un peu dans son sommeil. Il devait sûrement rêver. Qu'est-ce qu'il était chou quand il dormait ! Je pourrais vite m'y habituer. Il s'agita à nouveau et ouvrit les yeux. J'ai fermé précipitamment les miens. J'avais peur de me confronter à lui. Comment allait-il réagir ? Sûrement pas très bien. Je le sentis me caresser la joue.

- Mitchie, je t'en prie, réveille-toi, me supplia t-il. Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir sans toi ?

J'avais tellement envie de le prendre dans mes bras à ce moment-là. J'étais vraiment une amie pitoyable. Je ne méritais pas un ami pareil. J'ouvris doucement les yeux, éblouie par la lumière à nouveau. Je fini par m'y habituer au bout de quelques secondes alors que Shane avait la tête sur mon épaule, qui était maintenant humide. Il pleurait ! Non ! J'ai difficilement posé ma main sur ses cheveux, les caressant à nouveau. Il releva la tête précipitamment, surpris. Son regard se posa immédiatement sur moi. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues. J'ai tendu la main pour les essuyer.

- Mitchie..., murmura t-il en touchant mon visage comme s'il avait du mal à y croire.

Je lui ai offert ce sourire qui n'était qu'à lui.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Me demanda Shane, l'air triste.

- Tu n'as pas lu ma lettre ?

- Si. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je t'aurais aidé, Mitchie. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour éviter ça.

Les larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. Je me suis empressée de les essuyer.

- Qui m'a trouvée ? L'interrogeai-je, curieuse.

- Moi. Je t'ai trouvé le lendemain de ta tentative de suicide. J'étais venu pour passer un peu de temps avec toi. J'ai toqué à ta porte pendant dix minutes mais tu m'as jamais ouvert. J'avais un double de ta clé alors j'ai ouvert. Il y avait une odeur de sang et d'alcool. Ça m'a paru bizarre. Je suis entré et là... Il y avait du verre partout. Je me suis dit que t'avais dû faire tomber quelque chose en verre par terre alors ça m'a pas inquiété plus que ça mais quand j'ai vu du sang par terre vers la salle à manger... Je suis tout de suite parti à ta recherche. Quand je t'ai trouvé inconsciente sur le canapé avec ce couteau dans ton ventre et le sang tout autour, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir moi aussi. Je me suis précipité vers toi et j'ai pris ton pouls. Après avoir constaté que ton cœur battait encore, j'ai appelé les secours. J'étais choqué. Je m'attendais pas...à … ça. Les secours sont arrivés et on appliqués les premiers soins sur toi. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai vu la lettre. Je l'ai lu, ignorant autant que je pouvais le sang qu'il y avait dessus. Je l'ai mise dans ma poche et … Je suis parti avec toi à l'hopital. Je suis là depuis... ça.

Comment avais-je pu lui faire subir ça ?

- Ça fait combien de temps ?

Il hésita. Ça ne me disait rien qui vaille.

- Ça fait combien de temps, Shane ? Répétai-je, le poussant à parler.

- Trois semaines, avoua t-il.

Trois semaines ! Oh mon dieu ! J'ai tout fait pour garder mon calme.

- Tu n'es pas rentrer chez toi ? Lui demandai-je.

- Non, rétorqua t-il. Je ne voulais pas te quitter au cas où … tu te réveillerais. Les infirmières me donnent à manger, je prends ma douche dans leurs vestiaires et j'occupe mes journées en te parlant et en lisant beaucoup. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses sur la psychologie.

- Je suis désolée, Shane, fis-je en commençant à pleurer.

J'avais totalement bouleversé sa vie. J'étais la pire des amis qu'il pouvait avoir. Pourtant, il était toujours là avec moi à essuyer mes larmes. Qu'avais-je fais pour le mériter ?

- Que s'est-il passé pendant ton coma ? Tu as entendu ce que je te disais ?

- Non, je n'ai rien entendu. En fait, j'étais au paradis dans une pièce blanche avec toi version 11 ans qui me donnait des leçons de philosophie pour découvrir qui elle est ma raison de vivre. T'étais vraiment bizarre. En plus d'être philosophe, tu étais télépathe.

Il rit. J'ai bien remarqué que ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas rit. Tout ça à cause de moi.

- Quelle est ta raison de vivre ?

J'ai caressé sa joue, profitant de ce contact qui m'avait tant manqué.

- Toi, avouai-je. Tu es la seule personne qu'il me reste dans ma vie.

Il sourit « façon Mitchie». Je pouvais remercier mini Shane pour m'avoir ouvert les yeux.

- Tu regrettes d'avoir échoué à ta tentative de suicide ?

- Oui et non. Je suis soulagé parce que tu es là avec moi et je regrette parce que je souffre toujours. Je suis toujours seule au monde. Tu es la seule personne qui est là pour moi. Ma mère, mon père, mon beau-père, toute ma famille... Ils ne sont pas là pour moi. Toute ma famille me juge pour les fautes de mon père et ce même père m'abandonne parce qu'il est trop obsédé par l'alcool et la drogue. Il dit agir pour mon bien mais c'est pas vrai. Il n'agit que pour lui. Je me souviens de ce qu'il m'a dit la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Tu étais là. Est-ce de cette façon qu'un père doit agir ?

- Je ne te laisserais jamais seule, Mitchie. Je te le promets.

J'ai secoué la tête. Il ne tiendrait pas sa promesse bien longtemps.

- Ne promets pas. Un jour, il sera temps pour toi de fonder une famille et je ne veux pas être l'obstacle qui t'en empêchera. Je ne veux pas être un poids lourd dans ta vie, Shane. Je t'ai déjà assez causé de tort. Je ne veux pas en rajouter.

- Et moi, je te promets quand même que je serais toujours là pour toi. D'ailleurs, à partir de maintenant, tu t'installes chez moi.

Je n'en revenais pas. Il me proposait de m'installer chez lui. C'était... Incroyable. Sauf que... Je ne supporterais pas de le voir avec … Amélia.

- Je..Je ne peux pas, Shane. Ça ne plairait pas vraiment à Amélia...

Cette maudite Amélia que je méprisais tellement...

- Je l'ai quitté le jour de... Tu sais quoi. Elle ne comprenais pas pourquoi je t'accordais tant d'importance.

Il avait quitté cette garce ! Sans le savoir, il avait illuminé ma journée.

- J'avoue que je comprends pas vraiment non plus, admis-je.

- Tu es la plus importante des personnes qui peuplent mon existence. Si ça n'étais pas le cas, je ne serais pas là.

Les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues malgré moi. On ne m'avait jamais rien dit d'aussi beau.

- Tu sais manier les mots, toi ! Le complimentai-je.

Et c'était bien vrai ! Il avait toujours su me remonter le moral quand il le fallait.

- T'es d'accord pour venir chez moi ? Me demanda Shane avec sa moue trop mignonne.

Et comment !

- C'est d'accord, acceptai-je. Je ne supporterais pas de retourner chez moi. Je repenserais tout le temps à ce que j'ai fais.

C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé avant. Comment pourrais-je vivre dans un appartement où mon sang macule les murs ? C'est impensable.

- Comment t'as fait ? Je veux dire... Comment t'as fait pour presque te tuer ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question là.

- Et bien... J'ai d'abord bu beaucoup de whisky... Je me suis mutilée et après, je me suis plantée le couteau dans le ventre. J'ai perdu connaissance et j'étais au paradis avec mini toi. Je me suis réveillée ici avec toi à mes cotés, en train de dormir. Ah, au fait, tu m'appelles en dormant.

Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Apparemment, il ne le savait pas.

- Ah... ! Une infirmière me l'avait dit mais j'osais pas y croire. Maintenant que tu le dis...

Une infirmière choisit ce moment pour entrer dans ma chambre. Quand on parle d'infirmière,tiens !

- Bonjour, Shane. Comment va …. ? s'arrêta t-elle en me voyant consciente.

- Elle est réveillée, l'informa mon meilleur ami. Mitchie, voici Eleanor, nous présenta t-il. C'est ton infirmière de jour.

Eleanor vint près de moi, me souriant gentiment. Elle avait l'air sympathique.

- Enchantée, Mitchie.

- De même.

Nous nous serrâmes brièvement la main.

- J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi, affirma mon infirmière, s'attirant un regard noir de Shane. Bref... Je vais chercher le docteur Crownford.

Elle sortit de ma chambre après m'avoir adressé un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu.

- Elle est sympa mais un peu trop bavarde, me fit Shane.

J'ai acquiescé. J'avais l'impression de la connaître. J'en fis part à Shane.

- C'est normal, elle était au lycée avec nous.

J'ai dû perdre des couleurs parce qu'il me regarda avec inquiétude. Mes années lycée avaient été les pires de ma vie et sans Shane, ça aurait été encore pire. Tout le monde se moquait de moi et je n'avais ma place nul part, pas même avec les ringards. Cette partie de ma vie, je ne la regretterais jamais.

- Elle était neutre, m'assura Shane. Elle ne te connaissais pas. En fait, elle était tout le temps en train de travailler alors elle faisait pas attention à tout ce qui l'environnait.

J'ai hoché la tête, signifiant que j'avais compris.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on m'a fait pour que je... Sois toujours en vie ? M'inquiétai-je.

- Quant tu es arrivée, tu avais une grave hémorragie au ventre et tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang à cause de ça et de tes nombreuses blessures. Le docteur Crownford t'a emmenée au bloc et a fait tout son possible pour arrêter l'hémorragie. On a attendus que tu te réveilles mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Tu étais dans le coma. D'après le docteur, tu n'aurais dû l'être mais c'est comme si... Je sais pas. C'est comme si tu le voulais.

- Je devais trouver ma raison de vivre.

Il me caressa la joue au moment même où un homme entrait dans la chambre. Le docteur Crownford, devinai-je à sa blouse blanche.

- Notre dormeuse est enfin réveillée, s'exclama t-il. Ravie de te rencontrer Mitchie.

- De même.

Il s'approcha doucement de moi pour effectuer quelques petits examens. Shane dû descendre de mon lit, à mon plus grand regret. Le docteur vérifia mes pupilles, mon pouls et.. le bandage que j'avais sur le ventre. Je redoutais de voir mon ventre maintenant. Je me rappelle encore la dernière image que j'avais eu avant de m'évanouir. Mon ventre couvert de sang avec le couteau planté dedans... Il vérifia l'état de mes autres petites blessures. J'avais des cicatrices sur les poignets et quelques points de sutures sur les avants-bras. Je ne m'étais pas ratée.

- Tu as l'air d'aller bien, Mitchie, remarqua le docteur. On procédera à quelques examens supplémentaire demain. On te fera un scanner abdominal pour voir l'état de ton intestin. Il a été touché par... le couteau mais rien de très grave. La dernière fois, il était en assez bon état alors je veux juste voir si son état s'est encore amélioré. Une infirmière viendra changer ton bandage tout à l'heure.

J'ai acquiescé, évitant de regarder mes blessures malgré mon envie de voir ce que je m'étais auto-infliger. Le docteur sortit en adressant un signe de tête à Shane.

- A demain,Mitchie, me salua t-il.

Shane reprit sa place à coté de moi, m'attirant contre son torse. Je sentais son cœur battre en même temps que le mien. J'adorais quand il faisait ça, me tenir contre lui de cette façon. J'aurais pu affronter le monde entier dans ses bras.

- Tu ne compte pas recommencer ? S'inquiéta Shane.

Sorti de son contexte, je n'aurais pas compris mais là, je savais exactement de quoi il parlait.

- Non, répondis-je en le regardant. Tu ne me laisserais pas recommencer.

Il fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que j'adorais quand il faisait ça !

- Si je n'avais pas été là, tu recommencerais ? S'enquit-il, espérant sûrement une réponse négative.

- Si tu n'étais pas là, je ne serais pas là, Shane. Je serais dans une tombe ou dans mon appartement, en train de me décomposer lentement ...

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres, m'intimant au silence.

- Ne dit pas ça, Mitchie... Tu n'as pas de problème comme tu le penses. Si les autres ne savent pas voir ce qu'il y a en toi, ils ne valent pas la peine que tu te fatigues pour eux. Tu es une fille en or et ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent. Tes parents sont des lâches qui ne veulent pas se donner la peine de t'apporter le bonheur. Tu n'as plus de famille biologique mais moi... Je peux t'apporter une nouvelle famille : la mienne.

Je n'avais même pas remarquer les larmes qui coulaient à flots sur mes joues. Elles étaient devenus tellement banales dans ma vie que je ne m'en rendais même plus compte. J'étais totalement bouleversée. On ne m'avait jamais proposé ce genre de chose. Faire parti de la famille de Shane... Je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

- Tu es un ami en or, Shane. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

Il me fit ce fameux sourire «spécial Mitchie». Quel sourire !

- Tu regrettes que je t'ai sauvé ? Demanda Shane, la mine inquiète.

- Oui et non. Les problèmes qui me bouffent sont toujours là.. à me hanter. Mais toi, tu es là et ça suffit à me sentir... mieux.

J'ai étouffé un long bâillement. J'avais peut-être dormi pendant longtemps, je n'en étais pas moins fatiguée.

- Tu devrais dormir, me conseilla Shane. Je serais toujours là à ton réveil.

J'ai suivi mon conseil et je m'endormis, toutes mes pensées tournées vers lui.


	3. Partie 3

Salut ! Ayant fini cet OS plus tôt que prévu, je vous poste la suite et fin aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Réponses aux reviews:Pims10: C'est vrai que je préfère cette fic là aussi. Elle me reflète plus. Pour le psy, j'ai hésité et puis j'ai pris une décision. Ce sera pas un psy qui la guérira mais Shane. Bonne lecture !

Le lendemain, je me suis réveillée en pleine forme. Je n'avais pas été aussi en forme depuis très longtemps. Pourtant, il était encore assez tôt. D'après le petit réveil sur la table de nuit, il était 7h30. Shane dormait encore profondément, totalement plongé dans ses rêves. Qu'allais-je faire en attendant son réveil et l'heure de mes examens planifiés une heure plus tard ?

1- Regarder la télé ? Impossible, je ne savais pas où était la télécommande.

2- Le réveiller pour discuter ? J'avais pas vraiment envie de le réveiller. Il avait l'air si fatigué...

3- Appeler mon infirmière, Eleanor, pour discuter ? Euh... Je savais pas trop.

4- Me plonger dans mes sombres pensées pendant une heure ? Meilleure idée.

5- Sortir faire un tour ? … Ça m'aurait étonné que je puisse me lever et je ne voulais pas réveiller Shane en essayant.

Il ne me restait plus qu'à explorer mes sombres pensées. Ah, la la … Penser à mon suicide raté était exclu, bien entendu. J'étais bien trop frustré et en colère après moi. J'avais agi sans réfléchir.. Enfin, bref ! Je vais éviter d'y repenser. A quoi penser, alors ? Ma famille ? Hum... Non. Shane ? C'était la meilleure option que j'avais. Penser à mes multiples souvenirs avec lui.

Ma mère m'avait raconter comment j'avais rencontré Shane, il y a de ça environ 4 ans. Je m'en souvenais un peu mais j'avais oublié certain détail. Elle avait pour habitude de m'emmener au parc, pour que je puisse me familiariser un peu avec d'autres enfants. Pas chose facile quand on me connait. Ce jour-là, je jouais dans le bac à sable avec ma poupée que j'avais nommée «Alina». Je ne sais pas d'où me venait ce drôle de prénom.. Bref, je jouais tranquillement et .. seule. Les autres enfants m'avaient toujours mise à l'écart, comme si j'étais différente d'eux. Un groupe de garçons s'est approché de moi alors je fabriquais un château dans le sable. Je ne savais pas qui ils étaient et je n'avais pas très envie de le savoir. Mais ils en avaient décidés autrement... Ils m'ont volés ma poupée, se moquant de moi en même temps. J'essayai de la récupérer, vainement. Ils ne voulaient pas me la rendre. Je les suppliai et leur moqueries devinrent de plus en plus méchante, me traitant de «mocheté», de «débile» et de «fille d'alcoolique». Je ne savais pas très bien ce que ça voulait dire à l'époque. Je continuai de les supplier de me rendre ma poupée mais ils refusaient, se la lançant entre eux. J'ai frappé fortement un des garçons au visage, en colère. Surpris, le garçon ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il me frappa à son tour, l'effet de surprise passé. Je suis tombée par terre, sous le choc. Les larmes ravageaient mes joues meurtries par le coup du garçon. Les garçons rigolèrent, me traitant de «grenouille» du fait de mes larmes. Shane, qui passait par là pour rejoindre ses parents, m'a vu par terre, entouré de tout ces garçons. Il a accourut vers moi pour m'aider. Il m'a aidé à me relever en fusillant les garçons du regard. Ça ne les empêcha pas de continuer à se moquer de moi. Très courageux, Shane n'hésita pas une seconde à frapper plusieurs garçons, récupérant au passage ma précieuse «Alina». Ils tentèrent de tenir tête à mon sauveur mais celui-ci ne se découragea pas et les renvoya. Je n'en revenais pas. Ce garçon m'avait aidé alors que personne ne m'offrait jamais son aide. Encore mieux ! Il m'a rendu ma poupée en me souriant gentiment, me proposant ensuite de venir jouer avec lui. J'ai accepté, ignorant ce jour-là qu'une grande amitié venait de débuter...

J'avais 5 ans quand c'est arrivé. Je n'avais aucun ami à cette époque, pas que j'en ai beaucoup plus aujourd'hui. On se moquait beaucoup de moi à cause des erreurs de mon père et ma mère. En fait, mon père était connu pour être alcoolique et dealer de drogue sans oublier voleur de voiture multi-récidiviste. Quant à ma mère... Elle m'avait eu à seize ans. En clair, j'étais une enfant illégitime- une bâtarde, quoi ! - d'un père pas vraiment exemplaire et d'une mère irresponsable et beaucoup trop jeune. J'en avais souffert toute ma vie, même si Shane m'aidait beaucoup depuis notre rencontre. Heureusement qu'il était là dans les moments difficiles.

Mes parents s'étaient mariés lorsque j'avais à peine un an et ils ont finis par divorcer à mes dix ans. Pendant ces neuf ans de mariage, j'avais vécu l'enfer : Dispute sur dispute, mon père battait ma mère et parfois, il s'en prenait à moi. Lorsqu'ils se sont séparés, ça a été dur et facile en même temps...

Mes parents s'étaient disputés encore une fois. Mon père avait frappé ma mère... encore. Je ne sais pas qu'elle était le motif de leur dispute mais ça devait encore être moi. J'étais un motif récurent, en fait. Je savais pas trop pourquoi, d'ailleurs. Bref, mon père a mis ma mère dehors, ce jour-là, et elle m'a prise avec elle, ne voulant pas me laisser avec lui de peur qu'il ne s'en prenne à moi. Nous nous sommes réfugiés chez les parents de Shane, qui étaient amis avec ma mère. Shane m'a aussitôt conduit dans sa chambre, voulant savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Je lui ai raconté la dispute de mes parents et leur bagarre. Sa seule réaction fut cette larme solitaire coulant sur sa joue. Il ne m'en fut pas plus pour éclater en sanglots. J'avais retenu mes larmes trop longtemps. Cette nuit-là, j'ai dormi dans les bras de Shane pour la première fois...

Peu de temps après, ma mère s'installa avec mon beau-père. Plutôt rapide, non ? A peine divorcés, elle se remaria et eut quatre autres enfants. Enfants qui étaient mieux que moi, bien entendu. A partir de ce jour, j'ai passé au second plan, devenant plus un problème qu'autre chose. Quelques temps plus tard, mon père fit la pire chose qu'il pouvait me faire : me laisser tomber. Certes, il n'avait jamais été tendre ou affectueux avec moi mais... il restait mon père tout de même.

J'étais chez Shane, ce jour-là. Nous avions un devoir sur Louis XVI en histoire alors on travaillaient dur. C'était ma matière préférée. J'étais en train de rédiger un paragraphe sur l'exécution du roi lorsque mon portable sonna dans la poche de mon jean. J'ai posé mon stylo sur la table et saisit mon portable dans ma poche. J'avais un message de... mon père. Je pensais qu'il allait me demander de venir chez lui ou de prendre de mes nouvelles comme il le faisait si rarement. J'ai vite déchanté. Ça n'était rien de ça. Je me souviens encore de ces mots rédigés à la va-vite dans ce maudit message :

«_Mitchie, je ne peux plus faire semblant de t'aimer. Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme ma fille. Pour moi, tu n'es qu'une abomination qui n'aurai jamais dû naitre. J'espère que ta mère réussira à te supporter jusqu'à ta majorité. Moi, j'abandonne. Sur ce, bye ! _». Après avoir lu ce message, je me suis brusquement raidi, lâchant mon portable qui se fracassa au sol. Shane a tout de suite arrêté d'écrire, me regardant avec inquiétude. Il me demandait ce qui n'allais pas mais... Je pouvais plus bouger ni parler. Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je refusais d'y croire. Mon propre père venait de me rejeter pour une raison que j'ignorais. Qu'avais-je fais de mal ? Voyant que je pleurais, Shane m'a attiré contre lui, me réconfortant du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il ignorait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ignorait à quel point mon cœur venait d'être touché, à quel point il venait d'être détruit. Une chose est sûr, après ça je n'ai plus jamais été la même...

Ma vie n'avait été que souffrance et désespoir. La douleur m'est plus que familière. Le bonheur, je ne sais pas ce que c'est, et je crains de ne jamais le savoir. Comment peut-on souffrir autant dans une vie ? Stop ! J'avais dit que je devais penser à mes souvenirs avec Shane, pas ceux avec mes «parents», si je peux les appeler comme ça. Ils ne sont plus rien pour moi. Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de mon père depuis 5 ans et ma mère... Elle est trop occupée avec ses sales mioches pour me prêter attention. Après tout, pourquoi devrait-elle s'occuper de son horrible erreur de jeunesse qui a gâcher son adolescence ? C'est de ma faute si je suis née. Pffff... Ridicule, non ?

Shane commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il allait bientôt se réveiller. J'ai quitté mes sombres pensées pour me concentrer sur mon meilleur ami. Il avait l'air si détendu quand il dormait. J'ai caressé ses cheveux tendrement, l'observant attentivement. Il était si beau... Ses cheveux bruns en bataille contrastaient avec sa peau claire. Ses lèvres charnues, d'une couleur proche d'un fruit rouge, semblait quémander un baiser. Serais-je capable de lui offrir s'il me le demandait ? Bien sûr que oui. Comme s'il avait entendu mes pensées, Shane se réveilla doucement. Il a ouvert les yeux assez difficilement, ébloui par la lumière. Ses yeux vert se rivèrent immédiatement au miens.

- Bonjour, me salua t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

- Salut, beau au bois dormant.

Il me regarda bizarrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Me demanda t-il, la mine inquiète.

J'ai froncé les sourcils, l'incitant à m'expliquer.

- Tu pleures, Mitchie !

Je... pleure ? Je ne m'en était même pas rendu compte.

- Je... Je pensais à mon passé, m'expliquai-je.

Il arbora la mine triste qu'il avait quand je n'allais pas bien.

- Ton père, déduit-il, affichant la haine qu'il avait contre mon géniteur.

J'ai opiné de la tête. La souffrance qu'il m'avait causé m'a changé à tout jamais.

- J'ai une idée, affirma t-il. Je veux que tu écrives une chanson sur ce que t'as fait subir ton père !

Surprise par sa requête, je l'étais. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me demande ça.

- Pour quoi faire ? L'interrogeai-je en fronçant les sourcils façon Shane.

- Tu verras bien mais... Juste... Fait-le.

J'ai hoché la tête, acceptant sa drôle de demande.

- Bon... Le docteur va bientôt arrivé pour faire tes examens, me prévint Shane.

En effet, le docteur arriva peu de temps après, accompagné de mon infirmière de jour, Eleanor. Après de multiples examens ( scanner abdominal, changement de bandages, enlèvement de quelques points de sutures...). J'y avais passé une bonne partie de la matinée. Le docteur m'avait annoncé une bonne nouvelle : je pourrais quitter l'hôpital dans quelques jours puisque j'étais presque guérie. Shane était très heureux de cette nouvelle. Après tout, il n'était pas rentrer chez lui depuis... longtemps.

Le reste de la journée passa très vite. J'ai passé un long moment à discuter avec Eleanor de tout et de rien tandis que Shane faisait une sortie éclair chez lui pour régler certaine chose. Quoi ? Bonne question. Il revint une heure après être parti, le sourire aux lèvres. D'après lui, une surprise m'attendait à ma sortie. J'adoooooraaaiiisss les surprises ! Il le savait très bien et il adorait m'en faire.

On passa l'après-midi à discuter de nos souvenirs communs et la soirée à écrire la chanson qu'il m'avait demandé sur ce que m'avais fait mon père. Vers 23h, elle était finie et prête à être interprété.

Quelques minutes plus tard, on dormaient profondément.

Les jours suivant passèrent assez vite et ma guérison avançait. J'étais pratiquement guéri, alors je pouvais sortir quatre jours plus tard.

Ce jour-là, je me suis réveillée très tôt ( 6h30) puisque j'étais pressée de sortir. A 10h30, j'allais être libre. J'avais hâte ! Ma chambre commençait à m'insupporter. J'ai fais le ménage dans toute ma chambre, salle de bain comprise jusqu'à 8h30 environ. Shane avait voulu m'aider mais j'avais décliné l'offre. J'avais de l'énergie à revendre. J'aurais pu nettoyer tout l'hôpital sans fatiguer. Du coup, il a composé une nouvelle chanson tout en me regardant m'activer à faire le ménage. Quand j'ai fini, j'ai rangé mes affaires et celle de Shane dans la foulée, malgré ses réticences à me laisser faire. Une fois tout cela fini, je ne savais plus quoi faire et il me restait moins d'une heure avant ma sortie. Qu'allais-je faire ? Répéter ma chanson fraichement écrite. Ça tombe bien, j'avais envie de chanter et Shane était ravie de pouvoir m'accompagner avec sa guitare. Alors, j'ai chanté, chanté, chanté et chanté pendant une heure, jusqu'à ce que le docteur Crownford arrive.

- Wouah ! Chouette chanson, Mitchie ! S'exclama le docteur en entrant dans ma chambre.

- Merci,docteur.

Il me fit un incroyable sourire qui devait faire fondre bon nombre de femmes. Enfin... Pas moi, en tout cas.

- D'après les derniers examens d'hier, tes blessures sont totalement guéris ou presque. Tes avants-bras ne le sont pas encore totalement mais ce n'est pas très grave. Je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait te garder donc j'ai amené la décharge. Tu l'as signe et tu pourras sortir.

Il me tendit un papier avec un stylo. J'ai signé vite fait en bas de la page avant de lui redonner avec empressement.

- Pressée de sortir, remarqua le docteur.

Je n'ai pu qu'acquiescé à sa remarque. J'étais impatiente de sortir.

- Et bien, je ne vois aucune raison de te retenir. Tu peux sortir !

J'ai pris ma valise en souriant comme une bienheureuse. Shane était dans le même état que moi.

- J'espère ne jamais te revoir dans ce service, me dit le docteur en sortant de ma chambre.

10 minutes plus tard, nous étions dans la voiture de Shane en direction de chez lui. Et oui, j'allais vivre avec mon meilleur ami. Si on me l'avait dit avant, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. N'empêche, j'étais plus qu'heureuse. Je n'allais plus être seule. Je savais exactement pourquoi il voulait que je vienne chez lui. Il avait peur que je recommence. Je n'en avais pas l'intention mais je n'avais pas réussi à le convaincre. Sur ce point là, il ne me faisait pas confiance ou alors, il voulait se rattraper parce qu'il n'avait pas vu que j'allais pas bien. C'était assez probable et même certain.

- Tu veux aller chercher tes affaires à ton appartement ou tu veux que j'y aille ? Me demanda t-il.

- Je.. préfère pas.

Il acquiesça. Il avait compris que revenir à mon appartement ferait revenir de mauvais souvenir à la surface. L'odeur de mon sang et de l'alcool devait y régner. Rien que d'imaginer l'odeur, j'avais envie de vomir.

- Je t'amène chez moi et je vais chercher tes affaires.

J'ai opiné de la tête, le remerciant d'un sourire. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans lui ? Rien du tout parce que je serais morte.

- Je ne te remercierais jamais assez, Shane. Sérieusement, sans toi... J'en serais pas là.

Il m'a fait ce sourire qui n'était qu'à moi. Sourire que j'adorais...

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Ça fait longtemps qu'on en est plus là.

Il avait raison. Combien de fois nous nous étions rendus service mutuellement ? Des dizaines voire des centaines de fois. A force, les mercis étaient devenus des banalités vite partis aux oubliettes. On se remerciait autrement, en se payant à boire dans un bar, en s'offrant des cadeaux ou en faisant la fête.

- Je sais, admis-je en souriant légèrement. Mais cette fois, c'est différent.

- Ce soir, on aura une bonne discussion pour éclaircir les choses et tu auras ta surprise.

La fameuse surprise dont il n'avait jamais voulu me parler. J'avais complétement oublier ! Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes d'oublier si facilement.

J'ai allumé la radio, voulant penser à autre chose. Tout de suite, la douce mélodie de «Impossible» de Shontelle emplit l'habitacle. J'adorais cette chanson. J'ai commencé à chanter les paroles que je connaissais par cœur:

- Tell them all I know now/Shout it from the rooftops/Write it on the skyline/All we had is gone now/Tell them I was happy/And my heart is broken/All my scars are open/Tell them what I hoped would be/Impossible, impossible/Impossible, impossible

Shane s'amusait à se moquer de moi gentiment.

- C'est ça, moques-toi de moi ! Grognai-je, le fusillant du regard.

Il s'excusa d'un sourire. Excuse accepté, comme toujours.

- On est arrivé, m'apprit-il alors qu'il allait se garer.

Me prenait-il pour une imbécile ? Là, je me le demandais. Il éteignit le moteur de la voiture et nous sortîmes en même temps. Je n'avais pas oublié à quoi ressembler sa maison. Spacieuse, moderne, etc... Tout ce dont il pouvait rêvé. Il avait, en tout, 4 chambres... Et il habitait seul... Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi il avait autant de chambres. Peut-être pour accueillir ses amis ? Il faudrait que je lui pose la question, un jour. Me répondrait-il ? Peut-être. Enfin bref ! Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

- Je vais chercher tes affaires. Rentres, me poussa Shane en me donnant les clés de sa maison.

J'ai pris les clés entre mes doigts fins, les regardant avec attention faire des mouvements de va-et-vient. Qu'est ce qui me prenais ?

- Rentres, me répéta Shane avant de monter dans sa voiture.

Je n'ai pas fait attention à lui, toujours figé sur les clés. Pourquoi me semblait-elle si fascinante ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les regarder, d'être fascinée, être... Stop ! Je devenais complétement folle ! J'ai rompu le contact visuel avec les clés. Il fallait que je rentre chez Shane, comme il me l'avait dit. Je me suis avancé vers la porte d'entrée, la tête ailleurs et l'ai ouverte difficilement, m'étant trompé de clé une bonne dizaine de fois. Une fois à 'intérieur, une odeur de jasmin mêlé à de la lavande m'assaillit. J'adorais ça ! Depuis que je connaissais, il avait toujours eu cette odeur. Lavande et Jasmin... Ah la la... Cette odeur ne me quittait jamais. J'ai dû passer au moins 10 minutes dans le hall d'entrée avant de réaliser qu'il fallait que je bouge. Je n'allais pas rester planter là pendant 10 ans quand même ! Le pire, c'est que j'avais laisser la porte ouverte. Distraitement, je l'ai refermé. Depuis mon presque suicide, j'étais tout le temps plonger dans mes pensées. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce moment... Où ma vie avait presque pris fin. Ma vie tout entière avait défilé devant mes yeux et j'avais compris mon erreur. Comment avais-je pu faire ça à Shane ? Lui qui a toujours été là pour moi dans les moments difficiles. J'ai vraiment été égoïste sur ce coup. Tellement égoïste ! Je ne mérite même pas un ami comme lui.

Regardant autour de moi comme si je n'étais jamais venue, je cherchais le salon. Fallait le faire quand même ! Ne pas trouver le salon... J'avais repérée la cuisine, la salle à manger... Et le salon ! Il était toujours au même endroit que la dernière fois que j'étais venue. Cherchez pas, j'étais complétement à coté de la plaque. Une fois dans le salon, je m'assis tranquillement sur le canapé avant de fermer les yeux et de profiter du silence de la maison. C'était vraiment relaxant. J'avais tout loisir de me plonger dans mes pensées sans qu'on me dérange. A quoi allai-je penser en attendant Shane ? …. A lui, tiens ! Je me rappelle encore de mon dernier jour en terminale. Le lycée avait prévu une grosse fête et toutes les filles voulaient l'inviter. Il refusait à chaque fois et je me rappelle que ça m'intriguait. Les jours passèrent et ils refusaient toujours. Je ne comprenais pas jusqu'à ce qu'il m'invite, moi. Je n'y croyais pas ! J'ai quand même accepter. Lorsque la fête arriva, je n'y croyais toujours pas. J'avais dû rêver. Et pourtant, il m'y emmena. Ce fut la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie. Il m'avait fait danser encore et encore, parler encore et encore, etc. J'avais encore les photos de cette merveilleuse soirée où, pour la première fois, j'avais rendue jalouse de nombreuses filles. Ce n'était pas dans mes intentions et pourtant, ça me faisait du bien. Pour la première fois, je me sentais supérieure et non pas l'inverse, comme la plupart du temps.

Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de cette soirée magique. Ce soir là, personne ne m'avait jugée. J'aurais voulu que ça dure pour toujours, mais bon... On peut pas tout avoir.

Un clic dans le hall d'entrée me sortit brusquement de mes pensées. Je me suis levée précipitamment du canapé, en manquant de tomber lorsqu'un vertige me prit. Je m'étais relevée trop vite. Je rejoignis le hall d'entrée en titubant. Ce n'était que Shane.

- Ça va ? S'inquiéta t-il en s'approchant de moi.

J'ai hoché la tête. Il n'avait pas l'air très convaincu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? S'enquit-il

- Je... Je repensais au dernier jour de notre terminale

Lentement, il étira ses lèvres en un sourire. Bien sûr qu'il se rappelait de cette merveilleuse soirée.

- Je n'oublierais jamais le sourire que tu avais ce soir-là, sourit-il.

Moi non plus... J'étais tellement heureuse ce jour-là.

- Bon, je t'ai ramené quelques affaires. Elles sont dans la voiture, m'indiqua t-il alors que je l'ai cherché des yeux.

Nous sommes tout deux sortis de la maison sans rien dire. Il ouvrit le coffre de la voiture et en sortit quelques sacs, contenant sûrement mes habits et peut-être mes produits de beauté, que j'affectionne tant.

- Tiens, dit-il en me passant deux sacs ni gros ni petit. Moyen, quoi !

Je les pris. Ils étaient moins lourds que ce que je pensais. Revenant dans le hall d'entrée, je les posai au pied des escaliers. Shane fit de même avec quatre gros sacs très volumineux.

- Tu peux fermer la voiture, s'il te plait, fit-il en me passant les clés de son «carrosse», comme il aimait l'appeler.

Je suis sortie à nouveau avec les clés en mains. J'ai fermé le coffre et verrouillé la voiture avant de revenir dans le hall d'entrée.

- Je vais te montrer ta chambre, me proposa t-il.

J'ai acquiescé.

Il me fit signe de le suivre, alors qu'il commençait à monter les escaliers, mes sacs à la main. J'ai pris les sacs restant et le suivit. Une fois en haut des marches, Shane se dirigea vers une porte tout au fond du couloir. Il ouvrit la porte. La lumière m'aveugla immédiatement. Je n'avais jamais vu une pièce aussi lumineuse. Ça changeait de mon minable appartement, toujours dans la semi-obscurité.

- Wouah ! M'exclamai-je.

Pour toute réponse, Shane me sourit. Il posa mes affaires sur un lit immense.

- Tu veux que je t'aide à t'installer ? Me demanda t-il.

J'ai refusé.

- Bien, acquiesça t-il, toujours en souriant. Alors, tu peux ranger tes habits dans cette armoire, me dit-il en me désignant un meuble assez moderne à coté d'une seconde porte, tu as ta salle de bain, ajouta t-il en me montrant la seconde porte. Bon emménagement !

Et sur ce, il est parti, me laissant à mes petites affaires. Ça a dû me prendre pas mal de temps pour ranger puisque Shane dû monter me chercher pour aller manger. Le repas se fit dans une ambiance assez détendu. On se rappelaient des souvenirs qui nous avaient marqués, tout en mangeant des spaghettis à la Carbonara. Délicieux ! Ça faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas partager un repas comme ça avec mon meilleur ami. Trop longtemps...

Après le repas, Shane me proposa de sortir un peu. J'ai accepté avec plaisir. Étant restée pendant presque un mois dans une chambre d'hôpital, même si j'étais pas forcément consciente, j'avais besoin de sortir un peu. Nous sommes allés au parc, comme autrefois. C'était là que je l'avais rencontré pour la première fois. Que de souvenirs ici... Après avoir passé deux heures sur la balançoire où on aimaient passer du temps étant plus jeune, on rentra chez lui. Une fois chez lui, il me proposa de regarder un film. J'ai accepté de nouveau. Étant occupé à allumer le home-cinéma, il me demanda de choisir le film toute seule, précisant qu'il faisait confiance à mes goûts. J'ai donc choisi parmi ses nombreux DVD, Da Vinci Code. J'adorais ce film et ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Shane eut un petit rire en voyant ce que j'avais choisi mais il ne critiqua pas mon choix. Il ferma les volets pour qu'on soit dans l'obscurité et il partit chercher quelques choses dans la cuisine, en me disant de m'installer. Je me suis assise sur le canapé en allumant le lecteur dvd et la télé. Shane revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un sachet de chips. Nature, d'après ce que je voyais. Il vint s'asseoir à coté de moi avant de passer un bras au tour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Comme d'habitude, j'ai posé ma tête sur son torse. Curieusement, son cœur semblait battre à folle allure. Que lui arrivait-il ?

- Ça va ? M'enquis-je en relevant la tête de son torse pour le dévisager.

- Oui, répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Oui, oui...

Je me suis concentrée sur le film qui venait de commencer. Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu. Trop longtemps... J'avais vu ce film la première fois dès la seconde où il est sorti au cinéma. Je l'avais tout de suite aimé. Mélange de mystère, de fait historique et de romance, ce film avait tout pour me plaire.

- Mitchie ? M'appela Shane.

J'ai relevé la tête vers son visage inexpressif.

- Oui ? Ai-je répondu.

- Je voudrais que tu vois un psy, m'annonça t-il.

Je me suis relevée d'un coup, surprise. Il ne me l'avait jamais proposé.

-Mais... Pourquoi ? m'enquis-je, sous le choc.

Je n'avais jamais eu envie de voir un psychologue pour la simple et bonne raison que je les aiment pas.

- Tu en as besoin, affirma t-il en me caressant la joue.

Je l'ai repoussé. Je n'avais pas besoin de psy !

- Mais... Je t'ai toi !

- Je ne suis pas suffisant ! Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Non ! Je n'irais pas voir un psy. Qu'est-ce qu'il va me dire ? Jeune fille, vous êtes traumatiser. Tout va bien se passer. Ils suffit que vous le vouliez. Et si je ne veux pas ? Et si je ne veux pas aller mieux ?! Voir un psy serait admettre que je suis folle et je ne le suis pas ! Ne m'oblige pas à voir un psy, s'il te plait... Je viens à peine de sortir du coma. Ce serait trop pour moi.

Shane secoua la tête. Ça allait être dur de le convaincre...

- Je ne suis pas d'accord. Un psy t'aide à aller mieux. Un psy n'aide pas que ceux qui ont des maladies mentales. Il aide aussi ceux qui ne vont pas bien. Ceux qui sont en dépression et... Tu l'es, Mitchie. Te voir comme ça, c'est... déchirant. Je veux revoir cette Mitchie souriante qui s'éclatait avant, pas cette Mitchie... détruite. Tu n'es plus toi !

Ses mots me déchirèrent le cœur. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues. Il avait tort !

- Cette Mitchie souriante est morte ! Fis-je en me levant du canapé pour sortir dehors.

J'avais besoin d'air. Je courais vers la porte d'entrée mais... Shane me rattrapa dans le hall d'entrée.

- Mitchie, dit-il doucement. Tu es le déni et je comprends. Mais tu peux pas rester comme ça toute ta vie. Il faut que tu avance, que tu te construise, que tu...

- Je ne suis pas dans le déni ! Criai-je en me débattant pour qu'il me lâche.

Il ne fit que me serrer un peu plus fort.

- Écoute-moi ! Ce que tu as vécu est horrible... Mais tu ne va pas vivre dans le passé toute ta vie ?

- Je ne vis pas dans le passé !

- Arrête de te voiler la face ! Tu n'es plus toi. Que s'est-il passé, bon sang ?

Je ne pouvais pas lui dire ce qui m'avait pousser à vouloir me suicider. Je ne pouvais pas.

- Rien, répondis-je un peu trop vite.

- Dis-moi la vérité, Mitchie, m'encouragea Shane. Je le sais quand tu mens.

- Je ne mens pas !

Il souffla avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Dis-moi la vérité, répéta t-il à nouveau.

Il savait très bien que ce contact visuel allait me faire craquer et il en usait. Du coup, je regardais autre chose comme le plafond, le sol ou ses chaussures.

- Putain, Mitchie, dis-moi ! S'emporta t-il.

Surprise par le fait qu'il avait dit un «gros mot», j'ai levé les yeux vers lui. Grave erreur ! Ses yeux me suppliaient. J'ai soupiré de mécontentement.

- J'ai voulu me suicider à cause de mon passé mais aussi pour... Le fait que tu m'avais délaissé pour Amélia. Je ne l'ai pas supporté. Tu es mon seul ami, le seul sur qui je peux compter et tu n'étais pas là. J'étais si seule, si seule... J'en avais marre. Je n'avais plus de raison de vivre. Alors j'ai agi...

Shane se raidit et me dévisagea longuement. Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa t-il simplement.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu n'es pas à moi alors... Tu fais ce que tu veux. Je suis une idiote !

Shane secoua la tête, refoulant ses larmes.

- Tu as raison, admit-il en lâchant un petit sourire crispé auquel je ne répondis pas.

Il m'enlaça longuement. On retourna au salon quelques minutes plus tard. Le film était presque fini.

- Je n'irais pas voir un psy, Shane. Je refuse !

- Tu en as besoin. Tu as besoin de te confier à quelqu'un d'un point de vue extérieur.

Sur ce point-là, il avait raison.

- Tu... Tu as raison, admis-je avec un petit sourire.

Il opina de la tête.

- Ta... Ta surprise, c'est que je veux que tu chantes ta chanson sur ton père, ce soir. Sur scène, bien entendu... Là où je me produit de temps en temps.

- Shane, je...

- Je ne t'oblige pas, me coupa t-il. Mais je te le conseille vivement. Partage ce que tu as vécu, partage ton talent.

Devais-je partager ma chanson ? Celle que j'avais écrit avec mes tripes à l'hôpital ? Celle qui me collait des frissons rien qu'à y penser ? Oui !

- Je suis d'accord.

Shane me sourit et m'entraina sur le canapé pour regarder la fin du film.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le film se terminait. J'avoue que je n'avais pas du tout écouter la fin, préférant écouter les battements de cœur de Shane.

- Allons-nous préparer pour tout à l'heure, me proposa Shane.

J'ai hoché la tête. Je suis montée à la hâte dans ma chambre. J'étais impatiente ! J'ai pris une douche rapide et je me suis habillé d'une magnifique petit robe noire et d'escarpin de la même couleur. Décidément, Shane avait fait exprès de les prendre chez moi. Je me suis ensuite maquillée : yeux charbonneux, rouge à lèvres rouge. J'étais parfaite ! Je suis descendu quelques minutes plus tard, la guitare noire de Shane à la main. Ce dernier m'attendait dans le hall d'entrée. Quand il me vit, il ouvrit la bouche en un «oh» muet. Il était pas mal non plus dans son slim blanc moulant et son t-shirt noir.

- Tu es magnifique, me complimenta Shane en m'offrant son bras.

Je le pris.

- Toi aussi.

Nous sortîmes tout les deux de la maison et nous rejoignîmes la voiture. Je ne savais pas où Shane m'emmenait. Il ne me l'avait pas dit. Du coup, je stressais beaucoup plus. Shane nous conduisit jusqu'à un petit club que je connaissais bien : Le Twix. J'avais toujours rêvé de m'y produire. Shane réalisait mon rêve. Il se gara en face du club puis nous sortîmes de la voiture. Je pris bien évidemment la guitare de Shane, la mienne étant rester à mon appartement. On se dirigea dans le silence vers le club. Un homme,que Shane connaissait apparemment, nous accueillit lorsqu'on rentra.

- Salut, Sanders ! Le salua Shane.

- Salut Shane et..., hésita t-il en me regardant.

- Je suis Mitchie, me présentai-je.

Le dit Sanders me serra la main.

- Enchanté, Mitchie. Alors, c'est toi le jeune talent que Shane a déniché ?

J'ai jeté un coup d'oeil à Shane, qui détourna le regard précipitamment.

- En... En effet !

- Venez ! C'est bientôt l'heure de ton passage, chérie.

J'ai froncé les sourcils en entendant le dernier mot. J'ai regardé Shane qui a juste hausser les épaules. On le suivit jusqu'au coulisse. Il me montra une place devant un miroir où je pourrais m'arranger un peu. Je m'assis sur le petit tabouret, devant la glace.

- Tu vas tout déchirer, m'affirma Shane.

J'ai acquiescé.

- Je te vois tout à l'heure.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue avant de partir. Une fille blonde à coté de moi avait assister à la scène et me dévisageai.

- C'est ton petit-ami ? S'enquit-elle avec curiosité.

- Non. C'est mon meilleur ami.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon ! S'exclama t-elle.

Je lui fis un sourire faux, tout en pensant « Pas touche, poufiasse !».

-Oh, désolé ! Je me suis pas présentée. Je suis Tess Tyler. Et toi ?

Tyler, comme dans T.J Tyler ?

- Je suis Mitchie Torrès. Tu as un lien de parenté avec T.J Tyler ?

- C'est ma mère.

Ah ouais...

- Sur ce, bonne chance ! Me dit-elle en se levant. Je passe sur scène.

- Bonne chance !

Elle partit, me laissant seule avec une autre fille.

- Sa majesté est enfin partie, fit-elle avec haine.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Elle changea de sujet.

- Tu chantes bien ? Tu es douée ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en haussant les épaules. Je l'espère.

- Si tu veux que Tess te laisse tranquille, soit mauvaise.

J'ai froncé les sourcils, ne comprenant pas.

- Cette fille est fausse et tellement superficielle ! Elle veut toujours être la meilleure alors si tu la surpasse, comme je l'ai déjà fait, elle va t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

- Je vois.

Je remis un peu de mascara, histoire de passer à autre chose.

- Au fait, je suis Caitlyn Gellar, se présenta t-elle.

- Enchantée !

Elle me fit un sourire lumineux qui me mit du baume au coeur.

- Ce... Shane. Tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ai écarquillé les yeux de surprise. Je ne m'attendais pas à … ça !

- Je... euh... Oui !

- J'en étais sûr, rit-elle.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ris. Cette fille me donnait envie de rire.

- Tu connais Nate Gray ? Me demanda t-elle avec un grand sourire colgate.

- Euh... Oui. C'est le frère de Shane.

- C'est mon petit copain ! S'exclama t-elle. C'est bizarre qu'on s'est jamais vu avant.

- Je ne suis pas très proche de Nate ou Jason. Plus Shane, en fait.

Elle me fit un clin d'oeil plein de sous-entendu accompagné d'un très lumineux sourire qui m'éblouis presque.

- C'est à ton tour de passer, m'informa t-elle.

Effectivement ! Je l'ai remercié.

- Bonne chance, Mitchie !

- Merci et toi aussi, Caitlyn.

Sans le savoir, cette conversation était le début d'une grande amitié.

Je sortis des coulisses pour me retrouver sur les cotés de la scène où j'étais cacher du public par des rideaux. Sanders s'avança vers le micro au milieu de la scène.

- Rebonjour ! Tout d'abord, la fille qui va passer maintenant a vécu des choses horribles. Et c'est avec une chanson émouvante qu'elle va nous conter son histoire. Applaudissez Mitchie Torrès !

Sanders me fit signe de venir. Je pris la guitare de Shane et fit ce qu'il demandait. Je me suis avancée sur scène jusqu'à être au micro.

- Bonjour, fis-je timidement. Je suis Mitchie Torrès et je vais vous chanter « for the love of a daughter» que j'ai écrite quand j'étais au plus bas. Merci...

J'ai commencé l'air à la guitare puis un piano me rejoignit. J'essayais de repérer Shane dans la salle mais je ne le voyais nul part. Après un petit temps, je me mis à chanter doucement et sûrement :

Four years old with my back to the door

All I could hear was the family war

Your selfish hands always expecting more

Am I your child or just a charity award?

J'ai continué d'une voix un peu plus sûre:

You have a hollowed out heart

But it's heavy in your chest

I try so hard to fight it

But it's hopeless hopeless

You're hopeless

Et là, j'ai donné tout ce que j'avais. C'était tellement libérateur !

Oh father

please father

I'd love to leave you alone

but I can't let you go

Oh father

please father

Put the bottle down

for the love of a daughter

J'ai baissé un peu le volume de ma voix pour entamer le second couplet:

It's been 5 years

since we've spoken last

And you can't take back

what we never had

oh I can be manipulated

only so many times

Before even "I love you"

starts to sound like a lie

Ma voix a repris de la puissance pour le pré-refrain et encore plus pour le refrain.

Je repensais à mon passé. Les larmes coulaient à flots sur mes joues mais je continuais à chanter sans pouvoir m'interrompre. Lorsque vint le troisième couplet, j'ai baissé de nouveau le volume de ma voix :

Don't you remember

I'm your baby girl?

How could you push me out of your world?

Lied to your flesh and your blood

Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved

Don't you remember

I'm your baby girl?

How could you throw me right out of your world?

So young when the pain had begun

Now forever afraid of being loved

Et j'ai fini par le refrain que j'ai chanté avec toutes mes tripes :

Oh father

please father

I'd love to leave you alone but I can't let you go

Oh father

please father!

Put the bottle down f

or the love of a daughter

for the love of a daughter …

Le silence régna pendant quelques secondes dans la salle avant que tout le monde applaudissent. Je souriais tout en pleurant comme une madeleine. Shane me rejoint sur scène et me pris dans ses bras en me félicitant. Shane avait eu une très bonne idée en m'emmenant ici.

- Tu as réussi ! S'exclama Shane en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

Caitlyn me souriait depuis les coulisses en faisant un gros cœur avec ses mains. J'ai sourit à mon tour. Je n'avais jamais autant sourit en une journée. C'était grâce à cette fille. Nous descendîmes de scène, Shane et moi et Sanders nous aborda.

- Bravo, chérie ! Me félicita t-il. Tu as assuré comme une bête.

- Merci, Sanders.

Il repartit sur scène pour annoncer le show de Caitlyn. Elle avait choisi de faire une reprise de shontelle, «impossible» qu'elle chanta à merveille. Tess, qui était à coté de Shane et moi, fulminait. Elle me jeta un regard noir avant de reprendre ses airs de diva. Caitlyn avait raison... C'est une peste.

- Tu la connais ? S'enquit Shane en voyant que Caitlyn me souriait tout en chantant.

- Je l'ai rencontré dans les coulisses tout à l'heure. Elle sort avec ton frère.

Vu l'air qu'il afficha ensuite, il était pas au courant. Mince...

- Nate ou Jason ? M'interrogea t-il en me dévisageant.

- Nate.

Il opina de la tête.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi il sort tout le temps, sourit-il en regardant Caitlyn chanter.

Tournant la tête pour regarder un peu mieux la salle, j'ai repéré Nate à une table, regardant Caitlyn avec attention. J'ai quitté Shane, me frayant un chemin vers la table de Nate.

- Hey Nate ! Le saluai-je.

Il me sourit.

- Bravo pour ta chanson. Elle était superbe.

Je l'ai remercié.

- Shane est au courant pour Caitlyn, le mis-je au courant. Désolée, m'excusai-je.

- Il m'avait pas dit qu'il sortait avec toi, dit-il après avoir hausser les épaules.

J'ai écarquillé les yeux. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça. Mais alors, pas du tout...

- Je ne sors pas avec Shane.

- Ah... Désolé.

Pour toute réponse, j'ai éclaté de rire. Shane, qui nous espionnait, sourit en me voyant rire comme ça. Ça faisait longtemps...

- Ça fait du bien de te voir rire, Mitch, sourit Shane en venant vers nous.

- Ça fait du bien de rire !

J'ai enlacé Shane, le prenant par surprise. Qu'est-ce que j'en avais envie !

- Je te remercierais jamais assez, Shane.

Il me caressa les cheveux doucement. J'aurais pu rester dans ses bras toute ma vie. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas, malheureusement. On s'est séparé quelques secondes plus tard, le sourire aux lèvres. Caitlyn nous rejoint au même moment.

- Bienvenue dans la famille Gray, sourit Shane à Caitlyn.

Elle l'enlaça pour le remercier.

- Bravo pour ta chanson, Mitchie ! Me fit Caitlyn en m'enlaçant à mon tour.

J'ai souri. Décidément, cette fille avait un don pour me remonter le moral. On se sépara avec le sourire. Et quel sourire ! Shane s'assit à la table de Nate, tout comme Caitlyn alors je fis de même, m'installant à coté de cette dernière.

- On est bien là, commenta Shane.

J'ai acquiescé. Je n'avais pas été aussi bien depuis très longtemps. Cette soirée était la meilleure que j'avais vécu. Pourtant, elle était banale. Banale, mais ce que j'espérais. La soirée de mes rêves.. avec mes amis. Je ne pouvais pas être plus heureuse !

- Vous avez soif ? S'enquit Nate en appelant le serveur.

On commanda 4 verres de coca. On était tous accro au coca, en fait. Le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard avec nos consommations.

- Il est où Jason ? Demanda Shane à son frère.

- Il est avec sa copine. Nina, je crois.

Shane acquiesça. Je ne connaissais pas cette Nina mais je connaissais assez Jason pour dire que c'était une fille bien. Il n'aimait que les filles douces, romantiques et sympathiques.

- Comment ça va depuis la dernière fois, Mitchie ? M'interrogea Nate en me souriant doucement.

J'ai jeté un petit regard à Shane. Depuis la dernière fois, j'ai frôlé la mort... Il m'encouragea à parler, si je le souhaitais.

- Et bien.. Il s'est passé pas mal de chose... Je... J'ai voulu me... Suicider.

Nate perdit contenance et me regarda sans comprendre.

- Je.. Mon passé m'a rattrapé et je ne l'ai pas supporté, repris-je en essayant de refouler mes larmes. L'histoire avec mon père, ma mère, mes demis-soeurs... J'étais... en dépression et Shane s'est éloigné de moi pour se rapprocher d'Amélia. J'étais seule. Personne n'était là pour moi... Alors, j'ai.. pêté les plombs ! Je me suis mutilée, j'ai bu deux bouteilles de whisky et je me suis plantée un couteau dans le ventre. Shane m'a trouvé avant que je ne meure. Je suis restée trois semaines dans le coma. Et quand je me suis réveillée, Shane était là. J'ai pris conscience de ce que j'ai fais et j'ai regretté. J'ai fait tellement de Shane et j'ai eu tellement mal que je refuse de recommencer.

- Je... je suis désolé de te rappeler ça, Mitchie, s'excusa Nate avec la mine triste.

- C'est rien. Je dois avancer et refouler le passé. J'ai pas envie qu'il me hante toute ma vie. J'en ai déjà assez souffert. J'ai envie d'avancer, de me construire et de fonder une famille. Shane me sourit. Il reconnaissait ses propos.

- Tu as raison, me dit Caitlyn en me regardant avec... Admiration ?

On ne m'avait jamais regardé de cette façon. Personne ne m'admirait d'habitude.

- Comme on dit, repris-je avec un petit sourire, ce qui ne nous tue pas, nous rend plus fort. Je ressors de cette expérience beaucoup plus forte qu'avant et maintenant, je me sens d'humeur à vivre n'importe quoi. Et tout ça, continuai-je en regardant Shane, je te le dois.

- Tu ne me dois rien. J'ai agi comme un meilleur ami le ferait.

- Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier. J'aurais commis une erreur en mourant, j'en suis consciente. J'aurais dû plus réfléchir, au lieu de passer à l'acte tout de suite. Je suis désolée...

- Mitchie, ne le sois pas. Tu as craqué, tout comme j'aurais pu le faire si j'avais subi les mêmes choses que toi. Tu as agi comme il te semblait bon de faire. Ne t'en veux pas pour ça.

- Je ne mérite pas un ami comme toi.

Caitlyn me prit la main pour me soutenir. Cette fille était décidément géniale.

- Si, tu me mérite parce que tu es une amie extraordinaire.

On se sourit, complices.

- On veut le bisou ! S'écria Caitlyn en nous faisant un clin d'œil plein de sous-entendu.

Je l'ai fusillé du regard tandis que Shane fronçait les sourcils. Un combat visuel commença entre nous deux. Elle perdit lorsque elle cligna des yeux.

- Laissez tomber, abdiqua Caitlyn en baissant la tête en signe de reddition.

Je lui ai tiré la langue, me moquant ouvertement d'elle. Pas très mature comme attitude... Pas grave ! J'ai bu cul sec mon verre de coca, clouant le bec aux autres.

- Wouah ! S'exclama Nate.

- Et ouais ! Ris-je en tirant à nouveau la langue.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, moi y compris. Je me sentais tellement bien.

Pendant une heure et demi, on rigola, on discuta, on partagea nos expériences. Jamais je n'avais vécu ça. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais heureuse. Je goûtais enfin un peu de bonheur. Mais l'heure de repartie arriva bien trop tôt à mon goût. Il était quand même 23 heures passé !

- On rentre, Mitchie, me proposa Shane en étouffant un baillement. Je suis claqué.

- Vous habitez ensemble ? S'enquit Caitlyn avec un petit sourire en coin.

Shane acquiesça. Le sourire de Caitlyn s'élargit.

On sortit dehors pour rejoindre nos voitures respectives. On échangea à la hâte nos numéros afin de pouvoir se parler tout les jours, comme l'avais précisé Caitlyn. C'est avec le sourire que je rejoins la voiture. J'allais ouvrir la portière quand...

- Mitchie ?

Je me suis retournée pour faire face à Shane. Il me regardait d'une manière étrange. Très étrange.

- Qu'est-ce qui...

Je fus coupée par ses lèvres sur les miennes. J'étais tellement surprise que j'ai oublié d'y répondre pendant un temps. Heureusement, je me remis vite de ma surprise pour y répondre avec plaisir. J'ai passé mes bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher un peu plus de moi et lui, m'enserra la taille. Il me poussa jusqu'à la voiture pour m'y adosser. Le manque d'air nous sépara mais une fois notre souffle repris, il revint à la charge. Notre baiser prit de l'ampleur et devint terriblement fougueux. On ne m'avait jamais embrasser comme ça. En fait, on ne m'avais jamais embrasser du tout. Ce baiser était... indescriptible. Il remonta ses mains jusqu'à mes cheveux, caressant au passage mon corps. Il entortilla mes cheveux autour de ses doigts dans un geste tendre qui me fit totalement craquer. Le manque d'air nous sépara à nouveau mais pas très longtemps puisque je fondis sur ses lèvres dès que mon souffle fut repris. On s'embrassa encore et encore, se découvrant l'un l'autre. C'était une toute nouvelle expérience pour moi et je ne l'oublierais jamais. On se sépara longtemps... très longtemps après.

- Désolé, j'en avais trop envie, s'excusa Shane.

- Tu rigoles ? Recommence quand tu veux.

Un immense sourire étira ses lèvres. Il en profita pour déposer un petit baiser timide sur mes lèvres avant de m'ouvrir la portière. J'ai monté dans la voiture, le remerciant d'un sourire. Il referma la portière et monta à son tour, coté conducteur. Après quelques minutes de trajet silencieux, nous nous sommes garer devant la maison de Shane et nous nous sommes coucher sans échanger un seul mot, juste un baiser.

Trois mois plus tard...

Une nouvelle vie commençait. Ça faisait Trois mois maintenant que j'étais avec Shane et je vivais le bonheur à l'état pur. Je n'aurais jamais cru que le bonheur soit aussi proche de moi pendant toutes ces années. Si j'avais osé faire le premier pas avant, j'aurais connu le bonheur beaucoup plus tôt. Mais bon... Je ne veux plus vivre avec des regrets. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial. J'allais annoncer une grande nouvelle à Shane. Je craignais sa réaction mais... Je sais qu'il ne me laisserait pas tomber. Il n'était pas comme ça. Pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle, j'avais prévu un diner romantique au clair de lune. Voilà pourquoi j'avais préparé une table dans une clairière, au milieu des fleurs sauvages. Très romantique. Je m'étais arrangée avec Nate pour qu'il fasse le service. En trois mois, on s'était beaucoup rapprochés et il était maintenant un bon ami sur qui je pouvais compter, tout comme Caitlyn. J'étais ravie d'avoir des amis comme eux. Moi qui n'en avais eu qu'un... Je me préparais tranquillement. J'avais mis une robe noire assez ample enserré à la taille par une ceinture blanche avec des escarpins noirs. J''étais magnifique ! Je me suis maquillée légèrement : fard à paupière blanc crème, fard à joue rose, mascara et gloss rose. Pas de doute, j'étais parfaite. J'espérais que je plairais à Shane. Je suis descendu, rejoignant Nate qui m'attendait dans le hall d'entrée. Il devait être arrivé quelques minutes auparavant. Il me complimenta sur ma tenue qu'il a qualifié de «magnifique». Je l'ai suivie dehors jusqu'à la voiture. Je suis montée dedans, tout comme lui, et ils nous conduisit jusqu'à l'emplacement du diner que j'avais organisé. La grande clairière se trouvait pas très loin de chez Shane. Je lui avais donner rendez-vous vers 19 heures. Une fois arrivé, je ne me suis pas attardé dans la voiture. Je suis sortie à la hâte, rejoignant la table que j'avais placer au milieu de la clairière. Je me suis assise, remerciant Nate de m'avoir amené et surtout de bien vouloir faire le service.

- Je t'en prie, Mitchie, sourit-il avant de partir se cacher dans la voiture.

J'ai pris mon portable, vérifiant si Shane m'avait appelé. En fait, il m'avait envoyer un message pour me dire qu'il arrivait. Rassuré qu'il n'ait pas oublié, j'ai rangé mon portable et j'ai attendu. 5 minutes. 10 minutes. Ce fut 15 minutes plus tard que Shane arriva, le sourire aux lèvres. Il m'embrassa tendrement, comme à son habitude, puis il s'assit en face de moi.

- Je... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, dit-il en regardant tout autour de lui avec émerveillement.

- Je sais.

J'ai fait signe à Nate d'apporter le repas. Il vint vers nous, deux assiettes d'un bon plat dans chaque main. J'avais prévu steak tartare et pâte à la Carbonara. Son plat préféré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'enquit Shane en voyant son frère nous servir.

- Je fais le service, frérot.

- Merci, Nate, le remerciai-je avec un sourire lumineux façon Caitlyn.

On débuta le repas en discutant normalement comme avant. Le temps passa plus vite que ce que je pensais et l'heure du dessert arriva bien vite. Nate nous apporta un bon fondant au chocolat au coeur coulant, sur lequel j'ai tout de suite craquer. Mais avant, il fallait que je révèle tout à Shane.

-Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est que j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. Il me dévisagea, m'incitant à développer.

- Shane, je... Tu m'as apporté le bonheur alors que je ne savais même pas ce que c'était avant. Tu étais là pour moi quand j'étais au trente sixième dessous et je ne te remercierais jamais. Tu m'as sauvé alors que j'allais commettre l'irréparable. Pendant des années, tu m'as soutenu du mieux que tu pouvais. Sans toi, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Ce que je vais te révéler ce soir, va te faire un choc mais je me devais de t'apporter le bonheur moi-aussi.

- Tu m'apportes déjà le bonheur, Mitchie.

- Je sais qu'on est peut-être un peu trop jeune mais il est trop tard pour renoncer. Je ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir et ça me fait un peu peur mais je sais que tu ne me laisseras pas tomber. Toi et moi, on se connait très bien et je sais que ça peut marcher. Si je t'ai fait venir ici ce soir, c'est pour te dire que... Mon hésitation dura. J'avais un peu peur, il fallait l'avouer. Que ferait-il en l'apprenant ?

- Dis-moi, Mitchie, m'encouragea t-il.

Je l'ai dévisagé longuement. Oui, il le fallait...

- Je t'ai fait venir ici, parce que... J'attends ton enfant !

Il ne réagit pas tout de suite puis il fronça les sourcils. Oh la la ….

- Tu veux dire qu'on va avoir un bébé ? Me demanda Shane, comme s'il n'avait pas compris.

J'ai acquiescé, redoutant les prochaines secondes. Il sauta de sa chaise et m'attrapa pour m'embrasser comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

- Je t'aime !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime.

Ses mains se portèrent à mon ventre toujours plat. Un sourire m'échappa.

- On va avoir un enfant ! S'écria Shane, m'enlaçant très fort.

Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi excité. Ça me mit du baume au cœur.

- Je vais être père, soliloqua t-il, n'en revenant toujours pas.

- Tu seras un très bon père.

Il acquiesça.

- Finalement, Mitchie Torrès, tu m'as apporté le bonheur et je te serais éternellement reconnaissant. J'ai toujours voulu avoir un enfant et tu réalises mon rêve. Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire et que j'ai prévu qu'il y a peu de temps.

Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un écrin. Non, il n'allait pas faire ce que je crois qu'il va faire ?! Pour confirmer ce que je venais de penser, il s'agenouilla devant moi.

- Mitchie Torrès. Tu es la femme de ma vie. J'en suis sûr et je ne veux pas passer une seule minute de plus sans te savoir mienne. Tu m'as apporté tout ce dont je rêvais , tout comme je t'ai apporté le bonheur que tu attendais tant. Alors, ce soir, je vais te demander une chose que j'attends depuis tellement longtemps et qui hante mes rêves depuis des années. Mitchie Torrès, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Les larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues. Jamais on ne m'avait dit ça. Ma décision était déjà prise.

- Oui ! Acceptai-je en lui sautant dans les bras.

Il me serra fort contre lui puis il me passa la bague au doigt. Un fin anneau orné d'un diamant y était maintenant. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse. Ma nouvelle vie était tout ce dont j'espèrais...

FIN


End file.
